Vacation Day
by Rennie75
Summary: This is my take on Team Arrow's reaction (Roy included) when Felicity takes a vacation day after the S2 finale events! This is certainly a lighter, fluffier Team Arrow world with a definite Olicity spin! For anyone who reads my Lessons Learned story, this takes off from Ch 12. For those that haven't read Lessons, I include that chapter first so you can easily join in the fun! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Vacation Day**

**AN** – I'm so excited to be back as I missed our lovely Arrow fanfic world! This chapter isn't new but I'm posting the 2nd chapter immediately and it is new (details below)! Anyway, a quick shout out to all who continued to check my profile and read my stories even though its been over a week since I've posted! I truly appreciate your support! I also always appreciate the support of my wonderful beta, Mic Riddy Banon, as she's absolutely amazing!

**AN2** - So this chapter was originally posted as Chapter 12 in my series Lessons Learned so be warned that I use anything through the S2 finale if you aren't current on Arrow! You don't need to read the Lessons series (but feel free to check it out if you want as I won't complain if you read and/ or review) as each chapter is basically a separate story! Also, I am posting the second chapter now (Diggle's POV) so you can skip directly to it if you want something new!

**DISCLAIMER** - Arrow may be on summer hiatus but that still doesn't give me any ownership rights!

* * *

Roy made his way to the lair door just as he normally did and was just about to enter the code when the door opened. Diggle was standing there with a slightly panicked expression that caught Roy by surprise. It was unusual for Diggle to ever seem, well, anything but calm, cool, collected. It was that single moment of hesitation that was his downfall...at least, that's what Roy would tell Felicity later when he blamed her for his day.

"You're late." Oliver growled from somewhere close behind Diggle.

Before Roy could respond he was distracted by Diggle first glaring over his shoulder then redirecting his glare to him. Diggle's voice was low when he addressed Roy. "You owe me."

Roy still hadn't figured out what was going on but Diggle had already turned around and walked back to Oliver. He watched the two men cautiously as he made his way to Felicity's desk so he could find out what was going on. A lot had changed lately, but Roy had started feeling like a real member of Team Arrow again - he didn't like feeling like a totally clueless newbie as he did at this moment. When he was nearly to Felicity's desk he turned to speak to the blond, but instead he stood there staring...at nothing. There was no Felicity.

"Hey, Felicity isn't here." Roy stated the obvious as he still stared at the dark computer screens and empty chair. He knew it was a stupid comment but that was the only thought in his head. "Where's Felicity?"

Roy heard the edge in his own voice and turned to face the others for reassurance that all was well. At that moment though he finally realized the silence in the room wasn't just because there was no Felicity rambling. Roy also realized that he wouldn't be getting any reassurances. Neither man was training, but both were glaring at him. Oliver met Roy's eyes briefly, but then turned away to start pounding viciously on one of the training dummies.

Diggle continued to glare, but he did offer a brief explanation. "Felicity took a vacation day."

"I'm sorry...what?" Roy had heard Diggle but the words didn't make sense. Felicity was always here, always working, it was something Roy just realized that he took for granted.

"Felicity took one day off last year - this same day." Diggle continued to frown. "She has her phone on but won't take calls. She blocks our, well, her tracking programs so we don't know where she is."

"She won't take _**my**_ calls." It was Oliver who snarled that clarification as he continued to pummel the dummy.

Diggle again directed his frown toward Oliver before he turned back to Roy. "Unless there's another earthquake device or another invasion of Mirakuru soldiers, we are not supposed to call her."

Roy caught Diggle's nod and picked up the paper lying on Felicity's desk. Sure enough, Felicity's note said only to call in those two specific situations. "You think she'll have to add another exception to the list this time next year?" Roy chuckled until he noticed neither man found his joke funny. "I just meant...okay, nothing. Felicity has a day off."

Oliver's powerful punch broke a piece of the dummy. Roy caught the end of Diggle's eye roll before he focused back on Oliver. Roy finally saw the tension and anger rolling off the Oliver and understood once again just how important Felicity was to the Team. It was rare that Oliver showed emotion, but when he did, it often involved Felicity. _Everybody repeat after me - Do not get (or try to get) between Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak!_ Roy laughed to himself as he remembered just how many times he had needed to learn that Lesson.

Roy wasn't laughing later though when he took the place of the training dummy and Oliver almost broke him too. He had stupidly asked where Felicity went to on her vacation day each year. Oliver's jab distracted him but the follow-up strike took him down hard. Over the ringing in his ears he barely heard Diggle's reply that Felicity wouldn't tell them. Despite seeing stars from Oliver's strike, Roy realized that it wasn't just concern for Felicity's safety that was bothering Oliver, but also the fact that she too kept secrets.

Diggle stepped in to spar with Oliver as Roy continued to try and clear his head. He was also nursing a couple sore ribs so Roy sat still and watched as Diggle didn't fare much better than he had_. Felicity had better come back soon or there won't be a Team to come back to_, Roy thought as he suddenly felt the urge to smile. Roy barely hid his grin as he remembered another of his early Lessons. He hadn't added to the list of things not to mention in front of Oliver for a while but Felicity taking a vacation day definitely made the list now.

Roy decided then to ask Felicity to post the official list as even if it didn't include his personal lessons it would help him remember. He knew he needed all the help he could get as without the Mirakuru forgetting the Lessons was a lot more painful now.

For the rest of the day, Roy felt like he was in a combat zone and he just tried to keep his head down and duck for cover. As soon as Diggle suggested they go out for dinner Roy jumped at the chance. He also now understood why Diggle had told him earlier that he owed him - he had to assume that Felicity's vacation day last year hadn't gone much better, but then Diggle had been the only training dummy. Roy immediately made a mental note to be far, far from Oliver this time next year. Felicity was sometimes all that stood between him and an angry Oliver and Roy had no issue whatsoever with letting her keep that position.

* * *

_Next day..._

He didn't miss the Mirakuru, not even for the super strength, but today when every muscle and bone hurt Roy did miss the healing boost. As he crawled from bed groaning, Roy sent a quick text to Diggle to confirm that all was clear before he headed toward the lair.

Roy had brought Felicity a cup of coffee, but he grabbed her into a quick, grateful hug before she could even touch it. He only let go and moved back when he saw Oliver moving his way.

"I missed you yesterday." Roy mumbled sincerely as he had missed her and not just as cover from Oliver. Felicity laughed out loud as she returned his hug.

"Thank you Roy…Oliver apparently didn't even notice I was gone." Felicity had turned to look at Oliver who now stood nearby smirking as he watched her. She then turned back and smiled again at Roy.

Luckily as Oliver and Felicity often looked at each other longer than normal people did Roy had time to hide his surprise and disbelief. He wasn't sure what Oliver had said or why Felicity would think that, but he wasn't stupid enough to get between them.

Roy did plan to tease Felicity later about his own Lesson #1 and see if he could get her to post a revised list of the Lessons – new lair, new list. It might be a good time to get Diggle in on the discussion too as Roy knew the older man would vote for the new Lessons even if Felicity didn't. They couldn't outvote Felicity, but Roy also figured Felicity owed him as she had left him and Diggle alone with Oliver all day yesterday so it was a good time to ask.

Roy couldn't help but laugh as another thought occurred to him. He would have to make sure the List was posted at the official location too as Laurel and even Barry continued to visit there. Roy couldn't wait to see Laurel's or Barry's face when they read the Lessons. At least they couldn't say they hadn't been warned – Roy had been forced to learn the Lessons the hard way himself.


	2. Chapter 2 - Diggle's POV

**Chapter 2 (Diggle's POV)**

**AN** – As promised, here is a new chapter! As an FYI, each chapter will represent a different character's take on Felicity's vacation day and each will add a new scene (or two) just to keep things interesting! As before, anything through the S2 finale is available for use so be warned if you wish to remain spoiler free!

**DISCLAIMER** – It seems neither Kenyancougar nor Mic Riddy Banon found a way for us to own Arrow so all still belongs to CW or whoever else has legit legal claim to this fabulous show! BTW, both Kenyancougar and Mic Riddy Banon also ignore the fact that we don't own the series and write some absolutely amazing stories of their own! Definitely check them out if you haven't done so!

* * *

Diggle paused before entering the security code at the new lair door. _Not quite home yet_, he thought even as he took a moment to be grateful that even though they lost the Foundry, Team Arrow was still intact and strong after recent events. He knew the new second location lair would become home in time though as long as they all remained together.

The solid thumping noises of training greeted Diggle as he opened the door - fast, hard training, Diggle noted as he identified Oliver's annoyed rhythm against the training dummy. _Haven't heard that speed and anger since Slade returned from the grave_, Diggle thought with a sigh as his eyes found Oliver. Diggle turned instinctively to their third partner and was surprised to see her empty chair.

Missing Felicity's support and special connection to Oliver, Diggle hesitated before he approached. He knew that it also wasn't a good sign that Oliver hadn't acknowledged him yet. Another bad sign was the fact that Oliver was training at all - the Team kept a fairly consistent schedule since Slade's defeat and solitary early morning training wasn't part of it. The three of them usually met and discussed a daily plan - training, rebuilding and protecting the city, setting up the new operations, teaching Roy, all made the list though. Smiling grimly, Diggle spoke.

"Hey man, what's the need for the early training?" Diggle watched carefully but didn't see a reaction from Oliver. After a long moment punctuated by continued strikes, the other man did finally speak.

"Felicity left a note." Oliver's tone was angry and clipped.

Diggle's brows rose in surprise and he moved quickly to the young woman's desk. As he read the note, Diggle remembered a similar one last year...at this same time. They had just barely survived the Undertaking, Oliver was barely functioning, but he hadn't escaped to Lian Yu yet and Felicity had taken a single day off without explanation or communication. Oliver hadn't taken it well then, but for abrief moment he had been back and responsive so Diggle had been grateful that he responded at all.

That gratitude had worn off after the first hour of their training though. Diggle cringed as he remembered that day and how many days it took to recover. Oliver had left the next day and Diggle hadn't really spoken to Felicity about her vacation day then as they had enough to worry about with the city in shambles and Oliver MIA.

He did ask later her about it but she refused to share details. Diggle had put it out of his mind until Oliver had asked him recently if Felicity had ever shared anything about her past with him. They had discussed the fact that she kept a lot hidden then, but again Diggle hadn't pressed her for details. The three of them may not share details of their pasts but they were all committed to the present and their future, so Diggle accepted both Oliver's and Felicity's needs for secrecy at times.

He hadn't told her about Oliver's reaction then, but things had changed for the Team recently so maybe now was the time to address both Oliver's response and Felicity's own choices with her. Diggle wondered if Felicity would be in communication tonight or if he would need to wait. As he considered the issue, he remembered her last vacation day and realized he needed to focus on his own survival right now.

"A day off for the Team sounds like a plan. I will let Roy know and you can have the place to yourself - no need for a second location man." Diggle spoke quickly even as he moved to the door.

_Retreat is the better part of valor sometimes_, Diggle thought to himself as Oliver continued to pummel the training dummy. Diggle was almost to the safety of the door when he heard the beep and saw Roy come in. _There goes Plan A, if only I had a Plan B_.

Diggle found himself trapped between an angry Oliver and a clueless Roy. He almost left the kid to his own devices, but then remembered that despite everything that had happened, Roy was a member of their Team so Diggle knew he didn't have a choice.

"You owe me." Diggle couldn't resist growling that comment before he turned back and walked toward Oliver.

"Hey, Felicity isn't here."

It was Roy commenting and Diggle rolled his eyes before returning his attention to a very tense Oliver.

"Where's Felicity?"

Diggle saw Oliver turned to glare at Roy and didn't resist his own desire to pin Roy with a death glare for stating the obvious. As Oliver turned back to train, Diggle continued to glare at Roy but he did offer a brief explanation. "Felicity took a vacation day."

"I'm sorry...what?"

Diggle waited a moment to respond as Oliver's strikes were now coming fast and furious. He kept a wary eye on his partner as he impatiently offered additional information to Roy.

"Felicity took one day off last year - this same day." Diggle continued to frown as he glanced back at Roy. "She has her phone on but won't take calls. She blocks our, well, her tracking programs so we don't know where she is."

"She won't take _**my**_ calls." It was Oliver who snarled that clarification as he continued to pummel the dummy.

Diggle again directed his frown toward Oliver before he turned back to Roy. "Unless there's another earthquake device or another invasion of Mirakuru soldiers, we are not supposed to call her."

"You think she'll have to add another exception to the list this time next year?" Roy chuckled at his own joke but then back pedaled quickly. "I just meant...okay, nothing. Felicity has a day off."

Oliver's powerful punch broke a piece of the dummy. Diggle rolled his eyes at both Roy's obviousness and Oliver's. He knew that today would solve Roy's condition – the kid had already learned how Oliver was with Felicity, but today he would learn how Oliver was without her. On the other hand, it seemed Oliver would probably remain oblivious and continue to ignore his feelings for their partner. _Got to make time to talk to Felicity soon as she's probably the only one that can make Oliver understand_, Diggle spared that single thought for his partners' love life before he focused on simply surviving the day.

The day proceeded much as he had expected and Diggle cursed Oliver and Felicity equally. He did spare some sympathy for Roy despite still believing the young man owed him. It was the fact that Roy quickly realized that he owed him as well that made Diggle consider him a fellow victim now - that and the fact that Roy continued to stand up and take his turn with Oliver throughout the day.

Finally it was dark enough to call a stop to the torture so Diggle suggested dinner. Despite his tired and achy body, he had to smother a laugh as Roy jumped at the chance and moved quickly toward the door. Diggle knew the young man was in just as much pain as he was so he knew just how much that effort had cost him. He followed at a much slower pace and grimaced as he heard the sounds of Oliver returning to his solitary workout as he closed the lair door.

Diggle and Roy shared a quiet meal mostly in silence.

"So you were leaving him alone this morning...when I came in?" Roy continued to shove food in his mouth as if starving as he asked the question.

Diggle knew and had been impressed by how much effort Roy put into his training now. He also knew training couldn't really prepare anyone for dealing with Oliver in his current mood. _He still has a lot to learn about being on the Team_, Diggle thought as he paused to watch the young man. Diggle also realized that despite Roy's newly found dedication to training, the Team wasn't the only thing on Roy's mind.

"You've gotta learn to walk away sometimes. Let people work through things on their own." Diggle knew that Roy was thinking not just about today but about his recent past and Thea's departure.

"What about the Team? What about sticking together?"

Roy's questions were gruff and he avoided eye contact, Diggle hid a smile before he responded. "The Team comes first, but that doesn't mean we aren't human. A team, a family makes you stronger, but you are still an individual."

As Diggle watched, Roy looked up and met his eyes. Diggle continued then.

"We all falter along the way. A team can give you a hand, even haul you up sometimes, but you are the one that decides to continue. No one can make that choice for anyone else." Diggle knew he and Felicity both continued to remind Oliver that the choice to stay was their own, not his. Diggle also knew that Thea would have her own choice to make and Roy couldn't make it for her.

Roy gave a single brief nod before he returned to his food. Diggle grinned and grabbed a few more bites himself as he thought about Team Arrow. _We still aren't big on sharing our feelings and one day that will bite us in the ass again_. He couldn't help but think about his two partners again and how much they kept hidden.

Oliver had shared the Slade plan with him, but Diggle found out later that he left a lot out of that explanation. He shook his head as he remembered Felicity revealing Oliver had said he loved her. Diggle knew Felicity had then concluded it was all for show, especially when Oliver hadn't denied it when they were on the beach. However, Diggle knew Oliver hadn't originally planned to say those three little words and he knew Oliver couldn't or wouldn't lie to the girl. He also knew thatthere had been others ways of handling the situation and Oliver had chosen that path.

Felicity had a blind spot when it came to Oliver though and she hadn't wanted to discuss it further so Diggle had let it drop. As for Oliver, Diggle knew he felt he couldn't be with the one he loved. He had heard Oliver say those words on more than one occasion. Oliver and Felicity had always had a special connection and Diggle had watched it grow stronger over the last year - whether they admitted it or not. He hoped they would admit it soon it soon but with all the Team kept hidden he wouldn't bet on an easy or quick resolution.

Diggle knew Team Arrow had been through a lot since last year. Then it had seemed the Undertaking would be the worst thing they could ever face and after surviving it, they had fallen apart when Oliver ran away. This year they saved the city and still they remained together, strong and they had even added a new member. This year they were already rebuilding and learning from their mistakes. _Who knows where we'll be next year at this time?_

Roy slurped down the rest of his drink and then sat back with a groan. Diggle smiled at him and spoke.

"Come on, you need sleep to heal now." He knew Roy still struggled with relearning everything without the Mirakuru.

"So tomorrow I won't feel this bad?"

Roy grinned as he spoke and Diggle knew he was kidding. Diggle couldn't resist taunting him back as the kid did still owe him.

"Nope, you're gonna feel so much worse. It always gets worse before it gets better." Diggle caught the other meaning in his words and knew Roy did too when the young man stopped smiling and nodded.

Team Arrow was still strong but they needed Felicity back. Diggle couldn't help but wonder just how tomorrow would go. _We need to face that before we are ready for another year_, Diggle thought with a sigh as he paid their tab and left the restaurant.

* * *

_**AN2**_ – Felicity's chapter will be next and then Oliver's but you will need to wait a few days! I have already written them but pls feel free to share your thoughts, questions, and requests as I'm always open to suggestions! I will happily revise the upcoming chapters if you guys provide the inspiration to do so! :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Oliver's POV

**Chapter 3 (Oliver)**

**AN** – Ok, so good news is that I'm posting earlier (hopefully that's good news anyway)! However, the bad news is this is Oliver's POV instead of Felicity's so no reveal just yet! You guys can blame _**Spitfire303**_ for suggesting that I do Oliver's POV first and save Felicity's for last! It was a compelling argument and I was forced to agree….however, I will share a secret, there will be a second part to Oliver's POV after Felicity's chapter is posted! Shhhh, don't tell anyone! :)

**AN2** – Always a shout out to anyone who reads, reviews, faves or follows this story, any other story, or me! You guys truly make my day with your responses and I will always appreciate that! Of course, I couldn't do this w/o the help of my fabulous beta, Mic Riddy Banon, so send some love her way too!

**DISCLAIMER** – Have you noticed how they put the ownership info in the title, _**CW's**_ Arrow?! If only it was Rennie's Arrow but alas that is not the case…I will just continue borrowing CW's toys a bit longer!

* * *

Oliver entered the new lair that morning and immediately felt the lack of energy. The new second location was slowing becoming home again but today it felt different. He did a cursory scan and noticed a piece of paper on Felicity's desk so he moved quickly to it.

He read the note a second and then a third time. It was similar to last year's note - Felicity was taking another vacation day. Oliver felt both the pain of the loss and the anger of it, but it was easier to focus on the anger. He immediately grabbed his phone and touched the first contact in his list. As her phone rang, Oliver paced back and forth in front of her desk staring at the note. Voicemail. Oliver left a message telling her to call him as he continued to pace.

Oliver replaced the note on Felicity's desk and moved quickly to the salmon ladder where he proceeded to climb quickly to the top. With the close proximity to Felicity's desk, even from the vantage point at the top the note on her desk was still visible, still taunted him. Oliver growled and dropped to the floor. He grabbed his phone and sent her a quick text telling her he needed to talk to her. _Now is not the time to disappear, the Team needs to stay strong, stay together_, Oliver thought as he justified his anger.

He then moved to go through a series of one armed push-ups even though his focus kept returning to the note, to the missing girl. _Something could be wrong_, Oliver thought with a growl as he pushed himself to his feet. He quickly pulled up the tracking program on his phone and saw that Felicity had disabled her tracker - she had mentioned in her note that it would be back on in the morning, but that didn't ease his concern. _The morning would be too late if something is wrong now._ With concern for her in mind, Oliver again called Felicity. Voicemail again.

Another exercise - inverted sit-ups this time. Another excuse to text - _new intel is needed on that new gang robbing supply trucks_. No response.

Another exercise - sprints and jumps this time. Another excuse to call - _we are trying to rebuild a city here, you need to be here_. Voicemail.

Another exercise - beating the dummy with the baton. Another excuse to text - _weren't you working on teaching Roy some IT tricks?_ No response.

Another exercise - beating the dummy without the baton. Another excuse to call - _we need to discuss ARGUS' latest request_. Voicemail.

Another exercise - running through the small but difficult parkour training course they had installed at this new location. Another excuse to text - _have you found any new details on QC yet?_ No response.

Another exercise - back up the salmon ladder. Another excuse to call - _who is monitoring the city police and jails today?_ Voicemail.

Another exercise - more push-ups. Another excuse to text - _have you traced Isabel's funds yet?_ No response.

Skipping the next circuit, Oliver simply paced back and forth in front of Felicity's computer. He hadn't set out to create "Team Arrow" but that's what they were and Felicity was an integral part of that. Other than his escape to Lian Yu last year there was rarely a day he didn't see her and never a day they didn't speak even if it was only by text. She was not just a part of his Team, but a part of his life, a part of him. Oliver sat down as he admitted to himself that he simply missed her.

He missed Felicity - not his 'Girl Wednesday', not the IT specialist, just his friend Felicity. They were friends, more than friends but not more than friends. Oliver could easily picture her face at the Mansion when he told her he loved her. He could easily picture her face on the beach when she told him he sold it. Lines had already been blurred between them and his choices lately had only made that worse. He had been forced to step back though even if that had hurt Felicity. There was still so much in his past that she didn't know, things he wasn't sure that even she could accept. It wasn't just the life he led now, but also all that came before it. Until it was time to share those things, he knew he it wouldn't be fair to her for them to be together. Until it was time to share those things, he couldn't be with the person he loved.

Oliver pushed his own feelings of pain, guilt, loneliness, and love aside though as he realized today wasn't about him. Today was about Felicity and clearly she had decided for reasons of her own to avoid their home, to avoid him. She had secrets of her own and Oliver knew he had no reason to push her even if he missed her. He took a deep breath and very deliberately placed his phone next to Felicity's note. He then moved back to the training dummy to work off the feelings he couldn't share.

The day moved more quickly once Diggle and then Roy joined, but the lair still didn't feel like home. Oliver continued to use training as a way to battle his feelings. It wasn't easy and Oliver had to give up his customary control which meant the training was brutal for him and his partners. Oliver saw their pain and tried to ease up, but the feelings he had taken care to bury deeply inside were now erupting in him. Each strike, each kick, each block helped him release those feelings, but didn't help him deal with them.

Oliver said nothing when Diggle mentioned dinner and Roy practically ran from the lair. He knew Diggle would help the young man out and he was grateful for that. He was grateful for his Team, their Team. Even with the all-day training session, Oliver still felt tense and raw, exposed. He again returned to the early morning circuit training, but this time he resisted the urge to call or text Felicity.

After his third circuit, Oliver gave up the fight. Without any further thought, he grabbed his gear, got on his bike, and drove to Felicity's place...

* * *

_**AN3**_ – I do love writing Oliver's POV and I like the idea that he isn't just oblivious and certainly not still the sefish playboy. Instead, I prefer to think that there are other things holding him back! Enough rambling, I added this AN as I wanted to announce that Mic Riddy Banon, Kenyancougar, and I have our own Community now! We are all very excited and hope you'll take a moment to check us out there too! https community/Arrow-Fics-of-Rennie75-Mic-RiddyBanon-and-KenyanCougar/114555/3/0/1/


	4. Chapter 4 - Felicity's POV

**Chapter 4 (Felicity's POV)**

**AN** – So who really wants to know just what Felicity did on her vacation day?! I believe I've teased enough so below you'll find the answer to that question! I will advise now that this one definitely follows the happier, fluffier version of Arrow that I use in Lessons Learned so it may seem a little OOC in parts! :)

**AN2** – Thank you all for your continued support! I know all authors have received less than friendly reviews at times and I have too, but, the overwhelming majority of you are nothing but kind and supportive! Thank you for that – I assure you that all authors appreciate helpful reviews! All authors also appreciate wonderfully helpful and amazing betas...thanks Mic!

**DISCLAIMER** – Nope, still not mine, nor Mic's, nor Kenyancougar's…unfortunately!

* * *

Felicity dropped her bags on the floor and flopped down on the couch. She took a moment to enjoy the silence as well as her incredibly relaxed, almost giddy state. Since joining Team Arrow it was rare for things to be quiet and even rarer for her to be relaxed. She sighed and snuggled more deeply into her couch as her phone beeped.

_You owe me._

The text from Diggle made little sense, but Felicity still smiled. After a barrage of calls and texts first thing this morning from Oliver the guys had respected her wishes and left her alone. Felicity had worried about them at various points throughout the day, however, Dane's magic hands had melted the stress away and had her groaning in pleasure so she had pushed the Team to the back of her mind.

Felicity couldn't help but run her hands up her own arms as she remembered her fantastic vacation day...

It started with a soak in the natural springs whirlpools and then there was an incredible seaweed wrap with a light back massage. Next came a light lunch which she enjoyed while still wrapped in the fluffy spa robe. She then enjoyed a facial and a quick steam in the sauna, before Dane gave her a full body, deep tissue Swedish massage. Felicity hummed under her breath as she remembered the combined sensation of pain and pleasure as he had worked on her to erase the last year of pain, stress, and tension.

She had started the tradition of one spa day each year while at MIT. Felicity had never considered herself a physical person as she preferred to use her brain instead; however, a friend had introduced her to yoga and massages and Felicity became a devout convert. She had even continued the tradition today. Felicity did yoga daily and while it didn't help her when she tried to learn to defend herself while Sara had been here, she still enjoyed it. Yoga definitely helped her deal with the stress of protecting the city and capturing bad guys.

The annual spa day also helped keep her sane and handle the stress of becoming a member of Team Arrow. She bumped up the date last year after the Undertaking and Slade's attempt to level the city this year warranted the same response. She had already been stressed and the car crash had left her bruised and sore as well. Dane's massage had been equal parts pain and pleasure, but it was worth it as her body still felt warm and gooey.

Felicity stretched a bit before relaxing back in her seat. She sighed deeply as she meditated and focused on her breathing. Without opening her eyes, Felicity pulled a plush throw from the sofa and wrapped herself in its fuzzy warmth. She knew reality would return soon enough tomorrow and all the Team's problems and goals remained, but for now she continued in her relaxed state and enjoyed the fantasy of exotic pampering as she replayed her day in her mind.

She sighed again as she remembered Dane's hands on her skin, but then she groaned as her mind replaced Dane with Oliver - it was now Oliver's strong hands massaging the sensual oils onto her bare skin. A shiver danced down her spine as she bit back another groan. Felicity knew Oliver's hands and body well so her mind was quick to supply a multitude of images, sensations, and stimulation.

_It's not like it's the first time I've dreamed of him_, Felicity sighed as dream Oliver continued to touch her. Even as her daydream heated further Felicity heard the sound of her front window opening, but she fought to stay in her relaxed, dreamy state.

Felicity was slow to emerge from her fantasy so as she opened her eyes it seemed her daydream had come to life. It was Oliver who stood in front of her. She couldn't seem to separate reality from fantasy though and Felicity simply stared at him in bemusement for several moments. She then stood up and moved toward dream Oliver who remained silent. Felicity wasn't certain if he was a figment of her overactive and inappropriate fantasy so she reached out and placed a hand on his chest. It took a moment before the hard muscle and heat penetrated her foggy brain and confirmed he was alive and really standing in her living room.

"Oliver!?" Felicity jumped back as she gasped his name. Unfortunately, the coffee table blocked her escape and she started tumbling back. However, instead of connecting with the wooden table she collided with Oliver's chest as he pulled her close. With her body pressed up against him, Felicity both heard and felt Oliver's growl deep in his chest.

"What's the scent on you?"

Oliver's question made no sense to her and Felicity's brow furrowed as she tried to wrap her mind around what was happening. He continued to hold her close, his arms strong bands of steel and his body hard and unyielding. Oliver leaned in closer and Felicity would swear he was smelling her which only further confused her. Only then did Felicity catch a whiff of the lingering scent of the massage oils. She had selected a jojoba based oil instead of her usual lavender. It was known for its sensual qualities so it wasn't as strictly relaxing as lavender. Felicity certainly wasn't feeling relaxed now as she moaned softly and pushed out of Oliver's arms as she started to babble.

"It's a jojoba based oil. It was used by ancient Egyptians and some even say it can be an aphrodisiac. I didn't believe that before but they may be right, that might explain…3…2…1…people do use it today in Egyptian weddings. It's called Nofret Oil which actually means beautiful woman. Historically, they would slather it on brides and, well, even the servant girls in the bridal party as well. I'm pretty sure that was just for the pharaohs and high ranking officers. They weren't called officers though—"

"Why are you wearing it?"

Again Oliver's voice was a low growl as he interrupted her, but his tone was familiar enough to her that Felicity didn't even register it.

"Dane suggested it when he gave me the massage. He really has magic hands, but he is a professional so I guess it's what I paid for, right? Definitely worth the money though! I felt wonderful ever since he touched me."

Felicity paused for breath and noticed Oliver's expression shift from shock to anger. She replayed her last words - she may not have much a brain/mouth filter, however, she could always remember the nonsense that she sometimes babbled. She couldn't see what would cause his reaction though. As Oliver's gaze shifted away momentarily and focused over her shoulder, she turned to look behind her as well. Before she could turn back around, Felicity felt Oliver's hands on her upper arms as he pulled her focus to him even as he pulled her body closer to him once again.

"Who is Dane?"

"What?" Felicity focused on the angry sparks shooting from Oliver's eyes as well as the tension radiating from him. She knew better than most people that Oliver was capable of showing emotions, but she also knew he still had remarkable control. His lack of restraint now surprised but did not worry her.

"Who is Dane?" Oliver repeated the question with a snarl.

"Oh, he's the massage therapist at the spa." Felicity couldn't believe that he was still focused on that when he was clearly annoyed about something important. "I had a spa appointment today. Dane did the Swedish massage."

Felicity watched confusion replace Oliver's anger before he looked briefly away then returned her gaze with a controlled, impassive face. She waited a moment longer for him to explain what was really bothering him, but as he continued to stare at her silently she started babbling again. She was slightly slower to regain control than Oliver and words always provided a distraction.

"I started doing spa treatments and yoga at MIT. It doesn't give me your skills but it keeps me sane. It's great for controlling stress...you should try it. You definitely have stress in your life. Maybe Team Arrow could add yoga to the training routine. I bet Roy would hate it as much as he hated slapping the water bowl." With the mental image of Roy doing an eagle pose or even downward facing dog Felicity started laughing.

As Oliver still watched silently with am impassive face, Felicity collapsed onto the couch giggling. It was several moments before she tried to explain.

"I'm sorry. Massages always make me a little light headed and giddy - that's why I take the whole day. I know you guys train seriously and I don't want to disturb you. I think the jojoba oil is making it worse though as I still feel all warm and gooey, but I'm feeling better, really, I'm fine now. Anyway, how was today? Any new intel? I haven't had any luck on my searches yet."

Felicity felt much calmer now as the laughter had released some of her energy. With a soft sigh, she gestured for Oliver to sit. Felicity knew she had returned to reality now as there must be important Team Arrow business to discuss for Oliver to come to her place. She wasn't too surprised when he walked toward the window instead, but she was confused by his words.

"We trained. Everything can wait until tomorrow." No longer growling, Oliver even gave her a slight smile.

Felicity considered asking about Diggle's text, but decided it could wait too. She couldn't resist teasing Oliver though. "So after nearly a dozen calls and texts you decided you didn't need me? Did you even notice I was gone?"

"You weren't there today? Hmmm, guess I didn't notice." Oliver grinned outright.

"Funny boy, so Team Arrow had a good day then...so why did you come here?" Felicity knew he was teasing about not missing her, but she still didn't know why he was here. She knew it had to be something important even if it appeared that Oliver no longer wanted to talk about it.

"You know you can always talk to me...to Diggle, right?" Oliver continued after Felicity nodded. "I meant what I said, you'll always have me. The lair is your home too so you never have to avoid it, avoid me."

Felicity smiled with genuine happiness, not just the aftereffects of her spa day. "That goes both ways. You really don't need a second location, Oliver. I know a lot has changed, but you have me and John. We are a Team, we are your Team."

She knew Oliver valued her and John so despite all the recent issues and her own mistaken impressions, Felicity wanted to remain on Team Arrow. There was no choice to make as she would always choose Oliver. He wasn't just part of her life, he was part of her.

"So next year you'll come in after your spa appointment?"

"Sure, if you want me to…to, T-O, not T-O-O, I meant if you want me to come I will..._**come**_ _**in to the lair**_, to work. Okay, seriously, just stop me when I start these inappropriate babbles." Felicity felt her face heat, but that heat moved lower when Oliver stepped close and laid a finger against her lips as if to stop her. Felicity did stop speaking and then she stopped breathing when he leaned in even closer.

"Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Oliver's voice was husky, soft.

Felicity finally released her breath when Oliver turned and used the window to leave. She watched the window long after he had left, as she considered all the recent changes for their Team and how some things would never change. It appeared Oliver would always be able to make her lose her focus and babble inappropriately. It also appeared Oliver would always be there for her as well and Felicity hugged that knowledge close as she wondered just what the next days, months, years held in store for them.

Team Arrow was still strong though and they were still her family and that's what mattered. Felicity believed that together they could face whatever the future brought. She knew she would continue to do whatever it took for them to remain strong, remain together and she believed that Oliver and Diggle would do the same.

Felicity also started to believe once again that she had a special place in Oliver's life, not necessarily the place she wanted but a special place nonetheless. The fact that Oliver loved her in his own way left a warm glow inside her and again Felicity laughed softly as she finally moved to her bedroom to sleep.

* * *

_**AN3**_ – Yes there is a jojoba oil and even Nofret oil but I employed artistic license for the use and effects in this one so don't run out to buy the products hoping for a visit from Oliver! :)

_**AN4**_ – Also, many speculated that it would be an anniversary or related to Felicity's father and that was my original intent but then TheOddManOut encouraged me to keep the fluff and go with a spa day instead! I have to admit that it was a fun choice and I hope you enjoyed it my friend! Now who's ready for the second part of Oliver's POV?


	5. Bonus Chapter - Oliver's POV Part 2

**Bonus Chapter – Oliver's POV Part 2**

**AN** - This was probably my fave chapter as I simply adore writing from Oliver's POV! This picks up just after Oliver's first chapter and covers the same scene as Felicity's chapter! I do hope you guys enjoy it!

**AN2** – It is always worth repeating just how much I appreciate all who read, review, fave, or follow! Thank you for making time for me in your day! Mic Riddy Banon, Kenyancougar: thank you both for making time for me too! I very much appreciate your assistance and friendship!

**DISCLAIMER** – I have no legal right to play but nothing can stop me now (insert evil laugh here)!

* * *

Even with the all-day training session, Oliver still felt tense and raw, exposed. He again returned to the early morning circuit training, but this time he resisted the urge to call or text Felicity.

After his third circuit, Oliver gave up the fight. Without any further thought, he grabbed his gear, got on his bike, and drove to Felicity's place...

Oliver watched from across the street as she snuggled deeply into the couch looking as if she didn't have a care in the world. First, gratitude filled him as he could clearly see she was safe, even happy. Next, annoyance and anger returned as did his feeling of loss as his day without her had been brutal, but clearly she had fared much better.

He had made his way through her window before he even realized what he intended to do. Suddenly Felicity was in front of him and he froze. He watched as she opened heavy lidded eyes and simply stared at him in wonder. He watched as she crossed the room to him and laid her hand on his chest. For a moment, they stood there and he felt the connection to Felicity that he had been fighting all day. A connection he had felt the first time in her dark IT office. A connection that had grown first into trust and affection and then into love over the last years. A connection he had kept under his control on most days, but not today.

Felicity suddenly gasped his name before she stumbled back. Instinct drove him not just to save her, but to pull her close against him. It was also instinct that drove him to anger when he smelled the unfamiliar scent on her.

"What's the scent on you?"

It was again instinct that drove him to lean in closer to smell her once more. Oliver felt the loss of warmth as Felicity pushed out of his arms. He tried to listen to her babbling explanation even as he replayed her soft moan in his mind as the new and unknown scent lingered in the air. _Aphrodisiacs?_

"Why are you wearing it?" Oliver knew he had buried his right to ask such questions when he buried his feelings, but everything in him needed to know her answer.

"Dane suggested it when he gave me the massage. He really has magic hands, but he is a professional so I guess it's what I paid for, right? Definitely worth the money though! I felt wonderful ever since he touched me."

"Who's Dane?" Jealousy beat an ugly rhythm in his head and his heart as both pounded furiously. He had tried to look away from Felicity when she had given her explanation, however, when she had turned away too he moved quickly to grab her arms and force her attention back to him.

"What?"

Oliver barely suppressed the urge to shake her as she seemed oblivious to his inner turmoil. He gritted his teeth and fought for control as he repeated his question. "Who is Dane?"

"Oh, he's the massage therapist at the spa."

It took a moment for Oliver to process her words over the blood still rushing through his body and the red mist clouding his eyes. At his silence, Felicity continued.

"I had a spa appointment today. Dane did the Swedish massage."

Oliver battled his own heart to bring his emotions under control at her innocent explanation. He had told himself that as long as he wasn't free to fight for Felicity that he would have to accept her choices. He had previously struggled with that when Barry Allen landed on the scene, but right now it was even harder to control his jealousy.

"I started doing spa treatments and yoga at MIT. It doesn't give me your skills but it keeps me sane. It's great for controlling stress...you should try it. You definitely have stress in your life. Maybe Team Arrow could add yoga to the regimen. I bet Roy would hate it as much as he hated slapping the water bowl."

As Oliver watched silently, Felicity burst into uncontrolled giggles before she collapsed onto the couch. _Will this remarkable woman ever cease to amaze me?_ Oliver thought as he watched her. He had seen Felicity laugh and she was definitely the brightest part of his life, but he had never actually seen her giggle so freely.

"I'm sorry. Massages always make me a little light headed and giddy - that's why I take the whole day. I know you guys train seriously and I don't want to disturb you. I think the jojoba oil is making it worse though as I still feel all warm and gooey, but I'm feeling better, really, I'm fine now. Anyway, how was today? Any new intel? I haven't had any luck on my searches yet."

Oliver hated to see Felicity regain her control and return to business as usual. For just a moment, it was as if he got to see a side of her she had previously kept hidden, hidden not just from him, but their Team. He moved to look out the window so he could try to bury yet another image of Felicity that now seemed burned into his mind.

"We trained. Everything can wait until tomorrow." Oliver even gave her a slight smile to soften his brief response.

"So after nearly a dozen calls and texts you decided you didn't need me? Did you even notice I was gone?"

"You weren't there today? Hmmm, guess I didn't notice." Oliver grinned outright at the lie that she couldn't possibly fully understand. _Leave it to Felicity to make me smile_, he thought even as he tried to suppress his own amusement.

"Funny boy, so Team Arrow had a good day then...so why did you come here?"

Oliver wasn't going to answer that question, but he did need to make a point.

"You know you can always talk to me...to Diggle, right?" Oliver continued after Felicity nodded. "I meant what I said, you'll always have me. The lair is your home too so you never have to avoid it, avoid me."

Felicity smiled again and it was one of his favorite smiles – she simply seemed happy, not the giggly smile of before, just a smile of genuine happiness and it was just for him.

"That goes both ways. You don't need a second location, Oliver. I know a lot has changed, but you have me and John. We are a Team, we are your Team."

Oliver would never understand what luck brought her into his damned existence and dark world, but he was grateful. He also knew that while he couldn't fight for her love yet, he could and would fight for her friendship, her partnership.

"So next year you'll come in after your spa appointment?"

"Sure, if you want me to…to, T-O, not T-O-O, I meant if you want me to come I will..._**come**_ _**in to the lair**_, to work. Okay, seriously, just stop me when I start these inappropriate babbles."

Oliver couldn't resist laying a finger against her unpainted lips – _so soft_. He also couldn't resist leaning closer. He knew he needed to continue to keep Felicity at a distance, knew he needed to step back further for his own sanity, but for now, he would take this moment.

"Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Oliver knew his voice was husky, soft, but he still let the emotion have free reign.

Before thetemptation became too great, Oliver moved quickly and left through the window. He did stop once hidden across the street and watched as Felicity again smiled and laughed before she moved out of his sight.

Team Arrow had changed a lot this last year, but Oliver knew they were stronger, better now. He also knew the woman now finding her way alone to her own bed across the street was one of the reasons for their success. Oliver wasn't sure just what they would face over the next year, or even tomorrow, but he was ready to face it as long as she stayed at his side. With a final look at Felicity's now dark window, Oliver moved away to return to the lair.

Oliver knew it would take another several circuits of training to help him regain his control. Just being around Felicity had warmed him and taken the edge of his anger and tension, but he would need something else to be able to bury his feelings once again.

The work of Team Arrow had to come first so he needed to be her partner, her friend, just as he was friends and partners with Diggle. The three of them made Team Arrow and Oliver was determined to do his part better this year. He knew there would be more distractions and complications, but he had resolved that he wouldn't falter this year. He wouldn't repeat his past mistakes. Oliver wanted to be the hero that Team Arrow needed, for himself, for them, for her.

* * *

**NEW SUMMER SERIES COMING THIS WEEK!**

So I was going to ask if you guys thought I should continue from here, but I decided to do it anyway! :) I have started a new story to go through the summer hiatus and "resolve" some of the issues left at the S2 finale. It will be set in this Lessons Universe so hopefully a happier, fluffier version of the show! The name of the story is _**Lessons: Becoming the Green Arrow**_! I plan to treat it like my own S3 so it should be quite a ride with weekly updates throughout the summer! I am also planning on a related story that allows me to add some bonus scenes/ thoughts (_**Lessons: Team Arrow**_). I do hope you guys will come along and play! Pls let me know what you think and what you want…although, I will never guarantee you'll like what I do I'm always open to suggestions!

* * *

**CALL TO ALL BETAS**

As Kenyancougar noted in her story Teamwork, our own Team Arrow (Mic RiddyBanon, Kenyancougar, and I) need some assistance from one or several betas! All three of us are writing lengthy and complicated multi-chaptered stories here and working on original stories on FictionPress so we are struggling to be able to beta for one another! If you are familiar with our work and want to lend a hand as a back-up beta, pls PM one of us and let us know! Having a great beta makes all the difference, but it is important to find someone who is a great match so everyone enjoys the process!


End file.
